


Mad Sounds

by heycoffee



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Angst, Hiatus Years, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heycoffee/pseuds/heycoffee
Summary: Sons. Sons loucos. Insanos. Impossíveis. Contudo, ainda assim, não tão inimagináveis quanto o amor que nos trouxe até aqui. Então, com a chuva como testemunha, você me concede a honra desta dança?





	Mad Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Sem fidelidade à realidade. Felizmente.

   **Mad sounds, in your ears**  
**Make you feel alright**  
**They bring you back to life**

Eu não deveria estar aqui. Confuso, olho para baixo e vejo o movimento dos carros, minúsculos devido à altura. Eu não deveria estar aqui, mas este é o único lugar do mundo no qual minha presença é aceitável. Eu não deveria estar aqui, remoendo estas coisas, mas na medida em que estes pensamentos me pertencem, eu não realmente tenho uma escolha.

_Você sempre pode pular, não?_  

De repente, ouço a conhecida provocação, vinda de todos os lados. Depois de tantos meses, não me assusto, incapaz de questionar a presença da voz impossível.

_Vamos. Carlos, Carlos. Você sempre pode pular, não?_

\- Eu não posso.  
Meu tom não convence nem a mim. E você também reconhece a hesitação, claro. Uma pausa quase imperceptível e, então, como esperado a provocação continua.

_Pule, pule, você sempre pode pular._  

E a verdade é que você está certo como sempre. Ou como sempre achou que estava. Como você sempre garantiu estar. Nas vezes em que saíamos a esmo pelas ruas londrinas, cantando músicas dos Smiths. Você jogava um braço ao redor dos meus ombros e, entre acordes e letras de amor, relatava feitos e me prometia o mundo. 

_Você é tão perfeito, Carlos._

De todos os erros possíveis, você justamente tinha que ter se equivocado sobre o nosso futuro.  
-Peter – o seu nome sai fraco após tanto tempo sem ser pronunciado - Peter, Peter, Peter.

_Tão, tão perfeito._

Você não deveria estar me dirigindo a palavra. A sua presença está destruindo a minha vida, mas eu o quero aqui. Não, eu preciso. Desisto de fingir o contrário, reconhecendo ser missão impossível convencer minha mente de que nós gostaríamos que você estivesse em qualquer outro lugar. Você pertence a mim e é a única coisa que tem me mantido são nos últimos meses.

Por isso, preciso de ti, mesmo reconhecendo na sua existência a razão da minha presente ruína.

_Tão perfeito._

As pessoas ao meu redor recorreram à internação quando eu comecei a ouvir meu ex-parceiro falecido. 

_Nós vamos conquistar este mundo, certo?_

Contudo, elas não compreendem. Nunca compreenderam os fundamentos em cima dos quais nós construímos nossa história. Internaram-me nesta clínica dois meses atrás, incapazes de perceber tudo o que nós poderíamos ter sido.  
Diferente de você. Você que entendia meu passado e traçava o meu futuro. E esta é a noite que eu escolho para parar de resistir.  
-Peter – soluço – Você está aqui?  
E, então, você responde, com o eco do riso de tempos mais felizes presente na voz.

_É claro que eu estou._

*

**Mad sounds, in your ears**  
**Make you get up and dance**  
**Make you get up**  
**Yeah, they make you get up**

Uma hora? Duas? Irão perceber minha ausência do quarto eventualmente. Espero alguma punição, quem sabe outro tratamento de choque, mas vale a pena. Nossa história vale a pena. Ou costumava valer. Nossas piadas internas e beijos escondidos. Os microfones compartilhados. Todos aquelas tardes preguiçosas em que transformávamos sonhos de glória em promessas de eternidade.

E, então, a fama bateu na porta e arruinou duas almas com sua força.   
Eu sei que você sabe que destruiu a minha vida.

_Mas você ainda me ama, certo?_

É claro que sim. Você não sabe o significado de para sempre? Um amor como o nosso não é uma escolha, meu amor. E se fosse, o resultado seria o mesmo. 

Você destruiu a minha vida, uma vez que, depois de tudo, apenas a sua voz faz eu me sentir vivo. Minha única perspectiva é alguém que jogou o presente e o futuro fora em troca de misturas alcoólicas com substâncias ilegais. Quem sabe seja porque eu também tenho as minhas falhas. Você sabe disto, perdi a conta das vezes em que usamos juntos. Contudo, da minha perspectiva casual, eu nunca achei que as coisas iriam escalar para o fim. Eu nunca vou me perdoar por isto, mas você pode? 

Eu já te perdoei por tanto.

_Não precisa se desculpar._  

Você nunca quis ouvir minhas desculpas e, também, nunca ofereceu as suas, como se fosse implícito que sempre voltaríamos um para o outro. 

Até que você arruinou tudo. 

Onde você está agora?

_Eu estou aqui._

  
Sim, eu acho que você está. 

As gotas estão começando a cair. De fato, disseram que a previsão era tempestade. Logo, meu amor, você me dá a honra desta dança?

_Segure a minha mão._

_Gire comigo nesta noite, no topo deste prédio_ , eu cantei quando assinamos o contrato com a gravadora. Você riu e prometeu não parar de dançar jamais.

Cumpra sua promessa agora, vamos. 

Eu sei, eu sei o significado de para sempre. 

_Eu também._

Fecho os olhos e começa. Você envolve minha cintura e, lentamente, começa a guiar nossos passos, combinados no compasso das batidas de corações que não deveriam funcionar mais. Apoio minha cabeça no seu ombro e, se esta parece ficar pendente no ar, é só impressão. Eu sei que você está aqui. Eu posso sentir sua presença, então o que interessa a razão? 

Também posso ouvir a melodia delicada, carregada da nossa história, misturando-se com o início de chuva que molha meu rosto cansado.

Um giro, dois giros.

E as coisas que deveríamos ter dito.

Três giros, quatro giros.

E as mentiras que contamos. 

Cinco giros, seis giros.

E todas as vezes que nós terminamos. 

Sete giros, oito giros.

E a vez que você me deixou sozinho.

_Mas eu estou de volta._

*

**Love buckles under the strain of those wild nights**  
**Run but you cannot hide**  
**Mad sounds in your ears, they make you get up and dance**  
**They make you get up**

Agora que eu sei como termina, parece óbvio que nós iríamos nos guiar por caminhos errados. Em retrospecto, tudo parece tão claro, mas a quem queremos enganar? Se nos fosse dada uma segunda chance, nós cometeríamos os mesmos erros e cairíamos nas mesmas armadilhas. Fama e drogas. Obsessão e ciúmes. Uma rota de destruição. 

Se eu mudasse um único detalhe, não seria mais a nossa história, meu amor.

_Você é irresistível._

Ouço um trovão no mesmo instante em que você coloca a mão embaixo do traje da clínica e começa a massagear a parte interna das minhas pernas, subindo devagar com seus dedos finos. Eu posiciono meus lábios no seu pescoço e, meus dentes parecem bater um contra o outro, mas eu sei que você sentiu a mordida, pois este sempre foi o seu ponto favorito. 

Lembra como você costumava gemer sempre que eu mordia ali? E isto me excitava, assim como tudo que te marcava como minha propriedade. Possessivo, paranoico, sarcástico e egoísta. Sim, eu sou tudo isto. Nunca neguei.

_E meu. Você é meu._

Mas você também é assim. Dois errados, incapazes de abrir mão de um relacionamento que já nasceu destruído. Todos os sinais estavam lá e, agora, riem das nossas caras. Não que nos importemos. Nós contra o resto do mundo. 

Você foi o meu mundo.

_Eu ainda sou._

Seus dedos alcançam meu pênis e passeiam devagar por este, brincando e provocando. Eu abafo gemidos e escorrego minha mão calejada na sua calça, iniciando um movimento rápido e assertivo. E o toque no membro enrijecido me dá a mesma sensação de poder que, nos nossos melhores dias, era uma constante, dando significado para tudo. 

Mesmo nos nossos piores, ninguém nunca me excitou como você.

_Irresistível._

Não consigo mais segurar minhas reações e, com minha mão livre, trago o seu corpo para perto do meu, apertando, com medo que você escape. 

Quero acreditar que mantenho os olhos fechados apenas para apreciar o momento (e não, porque tenho medo de abri-los para descobrir que você não está aqui).

_Bobo, eu estou aqui._

Você ri no meu ouvido. Sempre dizendo que eu me preocupo demais. Você que ria de coisas sérias e fingia que a vida é uma canção. A vida não é uma canção. A vida é real e nós nunca conseguimos aceitar isto. Quem sabe você esteja destruindo a minha de vingança, porque foi isto que eu fiz com a sua.

_Carl._

Contraditoriamente, sua voz soa séria. Você para o movimento e, de repente, se afasta de mim. Posso sentir seu olhar acusador. Sinto o frio da noite, enfim. Caio de joelhos e as lágrimas que escorrem dos meus olhos fechados se misturam com as gotas da chuva.

*

**Suppose you've gotta do what you've gotta do**  
**We just weren't feeling how we wanted to**  
**You sit and try sometimes**  
**But you just can’t figure out what went wrong**

Você, por favor, me perdoa? Tudo o que posso sentir agora é a necessidade de me desculpar por coisas que eu nem fiz. E quem sabe seja este o ponto. Eu não estava lá. Droga, Bilo, eu não estava lá. Nós não nos falávamos desde aquela ligação dois meses antes em que eu garantira que daquela vez era para sempre. O que eu sei sobre o para sempre?

Para sempre. Para sempre. Meus soluços parecem ser mais fortes que a tempestade, porque nada é maior do que a dor de perceber que o nosso para sempre se transformou nisto.

Se eu tivesse ligado naquela tarde, teria feito alguma diferença? 

_Pare com isto._

Você quer mudar de assunto, mas eu preciso insistir, mesmo que a resposta nunca venha. Sabe, eu não reagi quando recebi a notícia. Paralisado demais para alguma reação coerente. E tanto me recusei a acreditar que, agora, você está aqui.

_Sabia que você sempre me acharia._

E você solta pequenos risinhos, risinhos que vem de todos os lados, brincando com meus ouvidos e minha sanidade. Você não quer as minhas desculpas e eu penso que sinto um beijo na minha nuca, me provocando para brincar.

_Você sempre pode pular, Carlos ._

É uma tempestade que cai agora, me congelando até a alma. Assim como o frio que eu senti todas as vezes em que você partiu um pouco mais o meu coração. Em contraste com a onda de calor resultante do momento em que eu te aceitava de volta. Imagino que você tinha sensações parecidas. Quantas vezes terminamos e voltamos sem pedir perdão? Você pode me culpar por ter acreditado que não acabaria nunca?

Que sempre haveria tempo para mais uma vez? 

_Eu nunca te culpei por nada._

Eu me culpo por você. Por mais insano que isto soe até para mim e, quem sabe, eu sempre tenha pertencido ao lugar em que estou agora. A mídia nos intitulou de insanos. Você certamente se lembra do modo como apontaram nossa insistência em louvar amarras abusivas. 

Eles não estavam errados, mas também nunca entenderam como precisávamos um do outro para continuar vivendo. 

Isso posto, como, como você pôde fazer isto comigo? Fazer-me implorar pelo seu perdão? Quem sabe eu esteja confuso. Quem sabe, certamente, não sei. Sei que preciso de você comigo. 

_Pule, pule, você sempre pode pular._

  
Agora e para sempre. 

*

**You got those mad sounds, in your ears  
To make you get up and dance**

A tempestade cai mais forte.

Em breve, irão descobrir meu paradeiro. 

Abro os meus olhos, enfim, e você se foi.

_Vamos. Carlos, Carlos. Você sempre pode pular, não?_

Contudo, eu ainda te ouço. Agora, percebo que para sempre irei ouvir a sua voz. Não há escapatória, meu amor. Nunca houve. E o que isto significa?

Não sei. Apenas sei que eu vou me encolher aqui, tremendo no topo deste prédio, meu fino traje encharcado, deixando uma poça de água se formar ao meu redor. 

_Você sempre pode pular, não?_

Ouvindo você me provocar, continuamente, em uma rotação sem fim, como alento inalcançável. E se eles não me encontrarem logo, quem sabe eu feche os olhos e ceda. Por um sentimento maior do que a vida. Por amor. Porque eu te amei. Eu ainda te amo.

_E eu te amo também._

 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Quando li a letra de Mad Sounds do AM, o Peter e o Carl apenas saltaram na minha frente. Essa fic foi escrita em 2013, mas, na minha mente, ela se passa em algum momento entre 2009/2011. Logo, muito antes do mundo receber um presente chamado Anthems For Doomed Youth. A fic exagera alguns aspectos do relacionamento dos dois, mas ela é muito importante para mim, então, obrigada por ler!


End file.
